Captive
by BuddhaBooty
Summary: 2007: What happens when you are captured by your brother? Smut and threesomes, that's what! I suck at summaries, so you'll just have to read this one.


I own nothing. From the brilliant mind of invader-monkey-12. New TF movie. TF slash. Yes, that means male/male, got a problem with that? Guess what. I DON'T CARE! Flame and die.

WARNING! Rater NC-17 for mech/mech/mech. Yay for threesomes!

--

Sitting in a dark, cold cell, Optimus had time to rethink his battle with Megatron and decide where he went wrong.

It had started out like always, Megatron trying to destroy L.A. and the Autobots showing up to stop him.

They fought for a while, each throwing an attack stronger than the previous. Then, Sam shouted for help.

Optimus turned to see Starscream holding the writhing human in an iron fist, squeezing him just hard enough to cause the young teen to cry out in agony.

Optimus heroically lept to the rescue, beating Starscream around and taking Sam from him.

He placed the human on a building and turned back to see a large missile hit him full force, knocking him temporarily off line.

He had awoken later to find himself in a dark, cold cell. He was hung by a chain that held his wrists together. His feet were also kept stationary by two separate chains that left him looking like he was doing what the humans called jumping jacks.

He heard the door open with a groan to reveal Starscream and Megatron.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A vermin? A rat, perhaps?" Starscream mocked.

"Silence, dolt!" Megatron shouted. Starscream recoiled in fear.

"Go! Before I change my mind about not beating you, worm!" Starscream fled from the room.

"Dear brother, it has been too long since our last meeting," Megatron adressed his company by running a long, metallic finger across Optimus's chest, leaving a slender scratch across the blue and red paint.

"Oh, really? I don't suppose you missed me?" Optimus asked.

"SILENCE, FOOL!" Megatron shrieked as his hand tore off Optimus's chest plate.

"I will be the one asking the questions, tonight, brother. To begin with, where is the Autobot Headquarters?" he questioned, grabbing Optimus's chin and pulling it close to his own face.

"I'll never tell," Optimus teased.

Megatron grabbed a blunt object from the table near him and smacked Optimus in the face with it(Optimus just got pimp slapped, yo!).

He turned to the corner of the room and shouted, "TURN OFF THE CAMERA! IF I DISCOVER YOU WERE WATCHING ME, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

The sound of the cameras powering down filled the room.

"It's been too long, Megatron. Was the beating really necessary?" Optimus asked in a low voice that nearly drove Megatron to a sensory overload on its' own.

"It gave me a way to have the cameras off and not be accused of associating with the enemy. That, and I love to see you writhe," Megatron confessed.

"You do, eh? Well, unchain me and we can have some fun," Optimus offered.

"I don't think so. I captured you. Now, you must earn your freedom," Megatron explained before unchaining one of Optimus's hands. "by proving you deserve it."

"I am at your command, love," Optimus agreed, smirking at the Decepticon leader.

"As you should be. Now, prove to me that I should free your left leg," he prompted.

"Turn around and I'll happily comply, oh great leader," Optimus replied.

Megatron complied and felt a gentle hand over a particularly sensitive spot on his back. He gasped, feeling one lone finger begin to prod around, alerting nerve receptors of its' presence.

"Ooooooooohhhh! Yesssssssssss! Don't ssssstooooooooooooop!" Megatron shouted, reaching an amazing sensory overload.

"I believe you said something about freeing me?" Optimus pushed Megatron back into a standing position.

"Of course," Megatron agreed, freeing Optimus's left leg.

"Now, it's my turn. If you can keep from having a sensory overload for five minutes, I'll free you completely," Megatron tempted.

"I'll do it, but only for you," Optimus agreed, letting his body relax and finding something else to focus on.

"We'll see," Megatron smirked.

He ran a hand up Optimus's chest, delving into all of the most sensitive spots in his armor.

"Ooooohhh, wow. I dooon't knooowww iiiiif I-I caaaan hooooooold out, broootheeeerrrrrrrrrrr," Optimus gasped and moaned.

Five minutes passed and Optimus finally allowed himself to succumb to the most amazing sensory overload he had ever had, shortly followed by his brother who had only moments ago released him.

The two fell onto the floor, Megatron resting his helm on his brother's chest.

"Remind me why I ever let you leave," Megatron asked, still panting madly.

"We do have teams, you know," Optimus reminded the Mech.

"That gives me an idea," Megatron said, shakily standing and leaving a very confused Autobot leader sitting on the floor.

Megatron returned moments later dragging a kicking Starscream behind him.

"I told you I'd get you back for that blaster incident, Starscream," Megatron explained as he placed the writhing Seeker in the bindings that only moments ago had held the famous Autobot leader, Optimus Prime.

"Now, Optimus, would you like to do the first honors?" Megatron offered.

"As you wish," Optimus replied as he approached the Seeker slowly.

"Do your worst, Autobot!" Starscream shouted.

"Oh, I intend to," Optimus replied.

He stepped behind the Seeker's body and ran a sigle finger along the edge of his wing down to where it met his body.

The Seeker lurched forward, his CPU throwing away the files labeled 'Fear', 'Caution', and 'Logical Thinking' and dragging out 'Lust' and 'Desire'.

Optimus ran his hand up and down the seam where the Seeker's wing attached to the rest of him, creating friction and heat.

Suddenly, Starscream threw his head back as he shouted the Autobot leader's name to the ceiling.

Panting, Starscream asked, "Is that all you've got?"

"We're only just beginning. Megatron captured you. You now have to earn your freedom back from him," Optimus teased.

"Well, Megatron, that was one interrogation I know I'll never forget. I don't think Starscream will either, but he may be out for a while," Optimus chuckled, turning from his brother to head home.

He couldn't wait until the next time he was captured.


End file.
